List of recording studios
The Residents have used (and created) a number of recording studios during their long career, beginning with their earliest recordings made in their San Mateo apartment through to the far more professional studio set-up the group use to record today. San Mateo (1969-1971) The Pre-Residents recorded many reel-to-reel tape items at their apartment in San Mateo, resulting in the composition of four (largely unheard) demo tapes. Albums recorded at this studio * The Ballad of Stuffed Trigger (1970) * Rusty Coathangers for the Doctor (1970) * The W***** B*** Album (1971) * B.S. (1971) KHSC-FM Studios (1971) The Pre-Residents recorded parts of their demo tapes The W***** B*** Album and B.S. at KHSC-FM Studios in 1971. Albums recorded at this studio * The W***** B*** Album (1971) (partial) * B.S. (1971) (partial) El Ralpho (1972-1976) El Ralpho was the name used by The Residents for the recording (and film) studio they set up at their headquarters at 20 Sycamore Street in San Francisco, after leaving their apartment in San Mateo. Albums recorded at this studio * Meet The Residents (1974) * Not Available (1974) (the "X Is For Xtra" sessions) * The Third Reich 'n Roll (1976) * Fingerprince (1976) Grove Street Studio (1976-1983) The Residents and their newly-minted management company The Cryptic Corporation moved from the Sycamore Street studio to the much larger space at 444 Grove Street in San Francisco in 1976 and remained there until John Kennedy's resignation from The Cryptic Corporation in 1983. Albums recorded at this studio * Duck Stab!/Buster & Glen (1978) * Not Available (1978) * Eskimo (1979) * Commercial Album (1980) * ''Mark of the Mole'' (1981) * The Tunes of Two Cities (1982) * Title In Limbo (1983) (with Renaldo & The Loaf) * Assorted Secrets (1984) Minna Street Studio (1984-1998) From 1984 until 1988, The Residents recorded at a studio at 109 Minna Street in San Francisco. They briefly recorded at Different Fur Studios in 1989, before returning to Minna Street until 1998. Albums recorded at this studio * Whatever Happened To Vileness Fats? (1984) * George & James (1984) * The Big Bubble (1985) * Stars & Hank Forever (1986) * God In Three Persons (1988) * Freak Show (1990) * Our Finest Flowers (1992) * Gingerbread Man (1994) * Have A Bad Day (1996) * Wormwood (1998) Different Fur Studios (1989) The Residents briefly recorded at Different Fur Studios in 1989, before returning to their Minna Street studios. Albums recorded at this studio * Buckaroo Blues (1989) * The King & Eye (1989) Haus Des Rundfunks (1999) The Residents recorded their 1999 live in the studio album Roadworms: The Berlin Sessions at Haus Des Rundfunks in Berlin, Germany. Albums recorded at this studio * Roadworms: The Berlin Sessions (1999) San Anselmo Studio (2000-2010) The Residents recorded at a studio in San Anselmo between 2000 and 2010. Albums recorded at this studio * Demons Dance Alone (2003) * Animal Lover (2005) * The River of Crime (2006) * The Bunny Boy (2008) * The Voice of Midnight (2009) Mysterious Romanian Studio (2005-2006) The Residents took a trip to record at a mysterious benefactor's studio in Romania between 2005 and 2006, resulting in their 2006 album Tweedles! Albums recorded at this studio * Tweedles! (2006) Cole Street Studio (2011-present) Since 2011, The Residents have operated out of a recording studio on Cole Street. Albums recorded at this studio * The Ghost of Hope (2016) * Intruders (2018) Category:Lists Category:Recording studios